The University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center at Dallas (UTSW), a leading Medical Center and School with 28 NCI supported investigators, does not have an NCI funded Cancer Center. We propose setting up a state of the art Tissue and Tumor Repository and Processing (TTRAP) Facility as a shared resource open to NCI supported and other investigators at UTSW. The Facility will provide services not readily available to investigators - collect specimens and clinical and outcome information, and provide specialized separation and processing facilities. The aims of the Facility are as follows: 1) Collect tumor and non - malignant epithelium and a source of constitutional DNA from the major types of human cancers, and fix and process them as described below. Approximately 300 - 450 tumors will be collected annually. PI will function as reference pathologist and determine the final diagnoses. 2) Provide a laser capture and manual microdissection facility as an Institutional resource. 3) Collect patient demographic, staging and survival data from the accessioned cases on an ongoing basis from the Tumor Registry. The PI will function as the Trustee of the Facility, ensuring strict patient confidentiality. 4) Using EASI, a technique we have recently developed, aggregates of epithelial cells (normal, preneoplastic and malignant) will be identified and removed by laser capture microdissection. DNA and RNA will be prepared from the samples. In addition, non-processed and non-microdissected samples will be obtained and stored at -140 degrees. 5) Distribute samples/data to investigators at UTSW. 6) In addition, electively collect and/or process samples of other human tumors and tissues, rodent models, etc. as requested by investigators. To determine the level of utilization for such a Facility, an e- mail query was sent to all investigators on campus. Thirty two investigators at UTSW indicated that they had an immediate need for such a facility. They included nine who are recipients of NCI R01 grants, ten with other forms of NCI funding, and 13 supported by other government funding. Considerable Institutional support will be available. A charge back fee system will recover some of the costs and will be used for future expansion of the Facility, which is anticipated to become self sustaining after five years.